SUPERNATURAL: CAMPANA SOBRE CAMPANA
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester se parecen más de lo que piensan, por diferentes motivos, pero todos acaban cometiendo los mismo errores. Esta vez Dean estará al mando y le tocará a él lidiar con los errores de sus hermanos pequeños. Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan


Dean, no paraba de mirar el reloj compulsivamente. Ser el hermano mayor apestaba, apestaba mucho. Apestaba porque por culpa de ser "el mayor" se había tenido que quedar en Webberville tres semanas más. Hasta que Adam y Sammy acabaran la escuela. Mientras tanto Jim, Ted y Phil estaban pasándoselo en grande en Colorado yendo tras una jauría de hombres lobos. Incluso su padre estaba fuera, no muy lejos de allí, pero lo suficiente para no poder ir a casa dormir cada noche.

Dean volvió a mirar el reloj una vez más, aún faltaban 40 minutos para las cuatro. Su padre lo había llamado y le había pedido que recogiera a sus hermanos del instituto y los llevara a casa de los Jefferson. Lo necesitaba, esa misma noche y debía salir cuanto antes. Aquella llamada había sido como un regalo, Dean se había quedado allí, con una mierda trabajo de medía jornada vigilante en un parking. Y aquello era aburridísimo. Suspiró hondo y puso un poco de música en el coche, para pasar el rato. Estaba buscando en la guantera una buena cinta cuando algo en movimiento llamó su atención. Los reflejos de cazador los tenía siempre al 100x100, su padre lo había enseñado bien. Ni cuando se duerme, puede uno bajar la guardia.

Miró hacía atrás y allí estaba Adam, saltando la alambrada de la escuela, para entrar en ella. Unos segundos más tardes corría por el patio y se metía dentro del instituto. Dean, se puso de repente de muy mal humor. Ese mocoso, tenía muchas agallas, hacía justo un par de meses que su padre y él habían tenido una gran pelotera precisamente por faltar a la escuela.

Dean, entendía a Adam, él a su edad era incluso, peor. Pero Adam ya sabía que cuando su padre no estaba había que portarse especialmente bien, porque no podían permitirse el lujo que llamaran de la escuela preguntando por John y que él no estuviera. No queda nada bien dejar a sus hijos menores solos. Aunque desde que Dean cumpliera la mayoría, y acabara el instituto, Dean había hecho alguna vez de "adulto responsable al cargo" normalmente los profesores ni los de asuntos sociales les hacía mucha gracia eso.

Dean, aún estaba decidiendo si matar rápidamente o lentamente a Adam, cuando vio a Sammy hacer exactamente lo que Adam había hecho 5 minutos antes. Dean abrió mucho los ojos, le fastidiaba ver a Adam, saltándose clases, pero no lo extrañaba mucho. ¿Pero Sammy? Si ese chico parecía preferir estar en un aula que en cualquier otro sitio. Aquello acabó de noquearlo.

A las cuatro y cinco Adam se metía en el coche, saludando muy alegre a su hermano, sin imaginarse ni mucho menos, que Dean lo había visto entrar en la escuela justo hacía 40 minutos.

- **Hola Dean-ooou ¿Qué tal tu día? **(dijo acabando de guardar las cosas en su mochila)

- **Hola, Adam** (dijo muy seco Dean)** bien ¿Y tu hermano? (**Adam alzó una ceja, eso "y tu hermano" sonaba mal)

- **Hablando con sus amigos empollones…ahora vendrá. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora el cerebrín?**

- **Porque piensas que ha hecho algo malo ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?**

- **Que cuando estás de tan mala hostia es porque Sammy está dándote mucho por…**

- **¡Adam! Cuida esa boca.**

- **Venga Dean, no está papá, y vosotros habláis un millón de veces peor que yo.**

- **Nosotros somos nosotros, y tú eres tú, y si papá no quiere que digas palabrotas, no las dices y punto. ¡Además Sammy no dice palabrotas!**

- **¡Ah, si! Samantha la hija perfecta de papá** (dijo poniendo una mueca de asco).

- **Adam, córtalo** (dijo Dean bastante molesto).

- **Realmente Sammy debe haberse lucido, estás de un humor de perros **(dijo enfurruñándose).

- **¿Y quién te dice que no estoy enfadado contigo?**

- **¿Conmigo? Debes de estar de broma. Si soy un angelito **(en ese momento a Dean le entraron muchas ganas de hacer un angelicidio, pero la llegada de Sam frustró el fratricidio).

- **Hola Dean, Adam, muévete, yo voy delante.**

- **Yo llegué primero, quien llega primero elige sitio.**

- **No, quien nace primero va delante. Muévete, Adam **(dijo agarrándolo del brazo, pero Adam no se movía).

- **Sam, ya, detrás** (solo tres palabras, Dean había ladrado como lo hacía John. Sam se quedó mirando a su hermano sin entender esa brusquedad) **¡YA!** (ese último ya, sonó aterrador, así que Sam cerró la puerta del copiloto y se fue hacia atrás. Nada más sentarse. Dean lo miró por el retrovisor. Era una mirada de esas que te hacen ponerse a temblar de inmediato).

- **Jejeje** (se rio Adam) **me parece que alguien está en problemas** (dijo canturreando).

- **¡Adam! **(rugió Dean enfadado. Y Sammy sonrió al ver que Dean lo reñía a él también).** No quiero ni una palabra de ninguno de los dos hasta que lleguemos al apartamento. Llamó papá, este fin de semana lo pasáis con los Jefferson. **

- **¿Está bien papá?** (preguntó preocupado Sam)

- **Está bien, solo necesita un poco de ayuda extra.**

- **¿Podemos ir nosotros también? Así le ayudaremos **(dijo Adam emocionado).

- **¡NO! Y he dicho ni una palabra** (Sam y Adam se miraron el uno al otro, no entendían, normalmente poder ir de caza ponía de muy buen humor a Dean. Los dos se callaron de golpe y no volvieron a abrir la boca).

Al llegar al apartamento, Dean los mandó a hacer una bolsa para el fin de semana, y se preparó un café y un bocadillo. No sabía qué hacer. Ser el hermano mayor apestaba. Ahora tendría que castigar a sus hermanos por algo que él había hecho infinidades de veces. Y aunque no era el caso de Adam, Dean sabía que probablemente esa era la primera campana de Sam en muchos años, y se sentía tan hipócrita, que le daban ganas de liarse a puñetazos con la pared.

Como siempre Sam, fue el primero en tenerlo todo preparado, había crecido haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Le dijo que sentara y esperara a Adam. Adam no tardó mucho en salir con su bolsa, él seguí más feliz que una perdiz. El chico al igual que Dean, casi siempre se mostraba alegre. Había superado ya la muerte de su madre y hermana y volvía a ser el mismo Adam de toda la vida.

- **Muy bien, chicos ¿Lo tenéis todo?**

- **Siiii** (dijeron los dos rodando los ojos y poniendo cara de cansados).

- **Ok, en teoría estaré de vuelta el domingo a primera hora. Pero si no es así, no quiero que deis faena a los Jefferson ¿De acuerdo?**

- **Siiii **(dijeron los dos a la vez, otra vez con cara de asco).

- **Muy bien, ahora tengo mucha prisa, papá me espera, pero cuando regrese…**(Dean apretó fuerte las mandíbulas)**…haremos un pequeño repaso a las órdenes que dejó papá antes de irse. En especial la número 9 y la número 3** (dijo ya sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por ocultar su descomunal enfado. Ambos sabían que la 3 era "Dean está al mando", se obedece en todo a Dean, y si Dean cree necesario zurrarles porque no se están comportando tiene permiso para hacerlo. Pero que tengan seguro, que al llegar papá a cas recibirán otra zurra por no haberse portado bien. Y la 9 era" la asistencia a clase no es optativa", el que no asista a la escuela le espera una buena zurra).

- **Dean, no entiendo de que hablas** (empezó a decir Adam, que de repente ya no estaba tan alegre. Porque sabía que el cabreo de su hermano no iba con sam, sino con él ¿Pero cómo carajos se habría enterado?).

- **¿Qué NO entiendes? Pues tú tranquilo, domingo a la mañana cuando regrese aclararé dudas, ¡Las aclararé todas! **(y aquello sonaba como una terrible amenaza). **Ahora vamos, ya tendría que haber salido** (dijo agarrando su propia bolsa, que la había preparado en cuanto recibió la llamada de su padre. Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y ni se atrevieron a rechistar. Dean los llevó a casa de los Jefferson, que no eran otros que unos parientes lejanos del reverendo, que habían sido cazadores pero que ya no se dedicaban a ello. Cuando se disponía montarse de nuevo en el coche para reunirse con su padre. Sam salió corriendo de casa de los Jefferson y se metió en el coche). **Baja del coche Samuel, no estoy de humor.**

- **Lo sé, y lo siento, pero déjame que te explique.**

- **¿Qué me expliques el qué? Que hayas tenido que esperar a que papá no estuviera para hacer campana, que ahora que ay tienes 18, decides ponerte a hacer el capullo. ¡Mierda Sammy, si a ti te chifla la escuela! Es pero que esa chica valga la pena, porque tío, te has bien lucido, sabes que odio tener que ponerme en ese plan. Odio castigaros.**

- **Dean, escucha, escucha un segundo, tienes razón y odio tener que ponerte en esta situación. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a papá, te lo ruego.**

- **Sammy, sabes que siempre que puedo cubriros os cubro, pero es que…**

- **Dean, por favor, escúchame, estas semanas no he estado haciendo campanas **(Dean abrió mucho los ojos, él solo sabía de la campaña de esa tarde). **He estado yendo a una academia. **

- **¿Qué?**

- **Sí, de aquí a dos semanas son las pruebas para el acceso a la universidad. Me lo juego todo en esas pruebas. No tenemos pasta, papá no me va a dejar ir a la universidad, eso lo sabemos todos. Y si no logro una beca completa, no podré ir a la universidad. Y Dean, es lo único que he deseado toda mi vida, lo sabes, lo único realmente mío **(Dean y Sam habían hablado de ese tema millones de veces. Dean le había prometido que llegado el día, él lo apoyaría, pero también sabía que era una batalla perdida. Su padre jamás dejaría solo a su bebé. Aunque su bebé fuera ya una arma de matar y midiera más que un jugador de la NBA).

- **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás yendo a esa academia?.**

- **5 meses.**

- **¡Des de que llegamos! **(Dean estaba alucinando, ninguno de ellos se había percatado, el chico era incluso mejor que él en eso de hacer novillos)

- **Sí** (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- **¡Y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora! ¡Y claro! ¡Porque te he pillado!**

- **No, Dean, no te he dicho nada, no quería ponerte en esa situación. Si papá se enteraba, no quería que se enfadara también contigo **(Dean respiró hondo).**Dean, no te digo que no me castigues, aceptaré le castigo que sea, pero solo te pido que no se lo digas a papá, al menos no hasta que terminen las pruebas** (Sam sabía que su hermano se enfadaría con él por haberle mentido y por haber desobedecido la orden de no faltar a las clases pero sabía que a diferencia de su padre no le prohibiría seguir asistiendo a esa clases. Probablemente lo castigara pero no se lo prohibiría).

- **Más vale que te den esa maldita beca, Sammy, porque te juro que las idioteces que estás llegando a hacer por esa historia tuya de la universidad, ya me superan **(Sam se apresuró a abrazarlo) **Geeeeez Samantha, déjame, tío, de verdad, hermanito, tienes que buscarte novia.**

- **Jajaja lo que tú quieras hermano, lo que tú quieras. Gracias, Dean, eres el mejor.**

- **Lo soy, pero ya veremos si Adam y tú opináis lo mismo cuando regrese el domingo.**

- **¿Adam? ¿qué tiene que ver Adam con todo esto?**

- **Pues que parece ser que no eres el único que cree que pude saltarse las ordenes de papá.**

- **¿Ha faltado a clase? ¡Después de la pelotera de hace unos meses con papá!** (Sam alzó la voz) **¡Este crio es idiota! **

- **Ejem ejem** (Dean alzó una ceja ¿Era su hermano tan hipócrita?)

- **¿Qué? ¡No!** (dijo indignado) **No es lo mismo, yo falté para ir a más clases, a unas más difíciles. Él ha faltado…no sé por qué ha faltado pero me apostaría lo que fuese a que no ha sido para ir a tomar más clases.**

- **No, eso también lo tengo claro. Sam** (le advirtió a su hermano). **Yo estoy al cargo, no quiero que te entrometas, deja a Adam en paz. El domingo cuando regrese, ya dará las explicaciones pertinentes, e igual que tú ya afrontará las consecuencias a desobedecer las órdenes que dejó papá.**

- **¿Pero y si regresa papá contigo? **(dijo asustado Sam. Dean sabía que no regresaría con él. Su padre le había dejado muy claro que solo lo necesitaba para esos dos días, que después Bobby ya estaría de vuelta y le seguiría ayudando con esa investigación),

- **Entonces Adam y tú tendréis serios problemas. Ahora fuera del coche, he de irme ya. **

- **Dean, por favor…**

- **Fuera, Sam **(Dean quería que sus hermanos se pasaran el fin de semana pensando en lo que habían hecho mal).** Y portaros bien. Ya estáis metidos en demasiada mierda para meteros en más. Ahora sal de mi coche** (Sam salió del coche con una media sonrisa pero también apenado)

- **Ten cuidado Dean** (le dijo al salir del coche antes de que Dean arrancara)

- **Siempre, Samantha, siempre** (y arrancó).

Sam volvió a entrar en casa de los Jefferson e intentó ser el perfecto invitado. No era difícil, Sam era un chico pacifico, educado y fácil de llevar. Intentaba concentrarse leyendo algunos apuntes y haciendo simulacros de exámenes. Pero tenía una acidez en el estomago que le hacía recordar que cabía la posibilidad que John regresara el domingo y que Dean tibiera que contárselo y su sueño de ir a la universidad se esfumaría.

El sábado después de comer Adam se aburría mortalmente, a diferencia de Sam. Él no se preocupaba del futuro de su tarsero o de su futuro en general hasta que llegaba. El hijo de los Jefferson, Don, era de la misma edad que Adam y se habían pasado el viernes y toda la mañana del sábado jugando a la videoconsola. Pero ahora había tenido que salir con al señora Jefferson a hacer un recado. Y Adam no paraba de quejarse de lo aburrido que estaba. Era en momentos como esos, que se notaba que Adam había tenido una infancia normal y corriente. Sam lo miraba de evz en cuando, pero después volvía a sus libros y apuntes.

- **Joooo buffff que aburrimiento** (dijo por enésima vez, tirándose en la cama).

- **¿Has hecho ya los deberes de la escuela?**

- **Estoy aburrido, no desesperado, Sammy** (Sam le echó una mirada de incredulidad. El chico tenía una suerte increíble de tener una memoria estupenda, y que recordara todo lo que oía. En todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos Sam aún no lo había visto ponerse a estudiar en serio, ni una sola vez, y aun así, el chico seguía manteniendo unas muy buenas calificaciones).

- **¿Por qué no piensas lo que le vas a decir a Dean cuando regrese mañana a primera hora?**

- **Bufff diga lo que diga me culo está sentenciado Sammy. Así que para qué hacerse ahora mala sangre. ¡Carpe diem, hermanito, Carpe diem!**

- **¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela, Adam? Y después de la bronca que te dio papá hace solo unos meses.**

- **Porque esa tarde no había nada importante, solo educación física y español. Anda mirarme a la cara y dime que no hago ya suficiente ejercicio físico o que mi español no es bueno (**la tía de Adam vivía en México y la habían ido a visitar muchas veces, y Adam hablaba un español muy potable, mejor que el de Dean o el de Sam).

- **¿Y donde fuiste?**

- **No es asunto tuyo.**

- **Como quieras, no es como que no vaya a enterarme mañana, entre todos tus sollozos y aullidos **(dijo Sammy haciéndose el sabelotodo) **el apartamento no es muy grande ¿Sabes? **(solo 2 habitaciones).

- **Estaba en casa de alguien. No estaba de caza o drogándome o bebiendo o lo que os penséis. **

- **¿En casa de alguien Adam? **(le preguntó Sammy que sabía que si decía "alguien" es por qué ese "alguien era importante)** ¿De quién?**

- **De Sídney. **

**- ¿La misma Sídney de la que llevas hablando meses?**

- **Sí, esa** (dijo con una gran sonrisa).

- **¡Oh, por dios! ¡Otro Dean, no! ¿Dime al menos que te pusiste condón?**

- **¡Qué! Noooo **(negando como un loco con la cabeza)

- **¡Maldita sea! Yo te mato, ¡Idiota! ¿sabes la cantidad de enfermedades que…?**

- **Alto, alto Sam, no tuve tanta suerte, solo llegamos a primera base.**

- **¿seguro?**

- **Si, créeme, si hubiéramos llegado hasta el final, yo ahora mismo estaría revoloteando por la habitación de la pura felicidad. Sigo perteneciendo a tu club, Sammy sigo siendo casto y puro** (Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no darle un puñetazo a su hermano. Sammy no era ni virgen ni casto y Adam lo sabía, pero si que era un chico muy reservado y Adam solo le había conocido una amiga en esos dos años). **Solo estuvimos besándonos en el sofá de su casa toda la tarde. Pero si hay suerte antes que nos larguemos de aquí…**

- **Dios, creí que esto ya lo había pasado cuando Dean acabó el instituto** (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara)

- **Jajaja, que culpa tengo yo si nací tan irresistible.**

- **Grrrrr** (gruñó porque justo así hablaba Dean cuando tenía 15 años, y Sam odiaba al Dean de 15 años)

- **Pero eso también estoy tranquilo, en cuanto le cuente a Dean, lo va entender, él también es un hombre** (Adam hablaba como un milhombres, hasta sacaba pecho y agravaba la voz). **Es más estoy seguro que me hubiera matado si en vez de irme a casa de Sídney hubiera ido a esa estúpida clase de educación física.**

- **Yo no apostaría mi culo en ello.**

- **Jajaja de verdad Sammy a veces parece que yo conozca a Dean mejor que tú** (dijo ninguneándolo- Sam solo le echó una miradita de desprecio y volvió a sus apuntes).

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo. Don y Adam se quedaron hasta las tantas jugando a la videoconsola y Sam aprovechó y salió al porche a leer un poco. Hacía buen tiempo y corría una brisa maravillosa, y el jardín trasero de los Jefferson siempre olía a hierba recién cortada. Cuando eran las doce, Sam le dijo a Adam que se acotara, pero Adam simplemente lo ignoró. Sam se fue para la habitación de Don, y se acostó en la cama plegable que había puesto el señor Jefferson para él. Cuando Adam y Don subieron para acostarse eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Sam hizo como que estaba durmiendo pero supo que mañana sería un día muy duro. Lo más seguro que en un par de horas Dean, pasara a recogerlos. Y no iba a pasar para llevarlos a comer unos helados y ver un partido. Sino para montarles una bronca de las que hacen historia. Y si Adam creía que Dean le iba a reír la gracia, es que era él el que aún no lo conocía bien. Una cosa era el Dean "hermano" cuando John estaba allí, y otra bien distinta el "Dean, al cargo" cuando papá se iba. ¡Y que en 2 años aún no se hubiera dado cuenta!

Dean llegó a las cinco y media de la mañana del domingo, afortunadamente para los chicos llegó solo y cansado. Después de recogerlos y llevarlos hasta el apartamento. Se metió en la cama para dormi horas. Adam iba hacer lo mismo cuando Dean les dijo a él y a Sam que fueran a correr 4 millas y después 200 abdominales y 200 flexiones. Y cuando acabaran se duchara y empezaran limpiando las armas que había traído. Adam lo miró incrédulo, pero la mirad que el echó Dean hubiera erizado el bello hasta le mismísimo John Winchester. Dean estaba cansado, no había dormido y no tenía ganas de lidiar con su hermanos en esas condiciones. Así que no estaba para tonterías. Sam agarró a Adam por el cuello de la camiseta y lo sacó del apartamento. Él muy inútil no sabía que no había nada más peligroso que cabrear a un Dean Winchester cansado y hambriento.

Sam y Adam hicieron todo lo que Dean les había dicho, y realmente a las once del medio día estaban hechos mierda. Pero estaban hechos mierda en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería despertar a Dean. Por qué ambos sabían que en cuanto Dean saliera por la puerta de la habitación, sus traseros estarían bien muertos.

Dean llevaba un buen rato despierto, él tampoco quería salir por aquella puerta. Además aún no sabía cómo iba a castigar a Sammy sin que le bocazas de Adam se enterase. Solo un par de semanas más y Sammy habría acabado el instituto. Ya era mayor de edad. Y algo le decía que posiblemente, esa serían las últimas vacaciones que pasaría con Sammy. Desde el día que había nacido jamás se había separado de su hermano. Dean le había jurado apoyarlo en todo lo de la universidad, pero lo cierto es que él tampoco quería que Sammy se fuera. No porque creyera que le chico no sabía cuidarse de sí mismo. Maldita sea! Sabía mejor que él mismo. sino porque ya no habría más Sammy. Sammy haría su vida, muy lejos de ellos, conocería gente, se enamoraría, tendría una familia…todo lo que Dean ni se permitía pensar. Pero Sammy, se merecía todo eso, Sammy no era como John y como ël, ni siquiera como Adam. Dean respiró hondo e intentó no pensar en ello, porque no quería ponerse en plan nenaza.

- **Sam** (salió de la habitación a l fin Dean llamando la atención de su hermano. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves del coche y se las lanzó) **el coche está hecho una mierda, lo quiero limpio como una patena, que mi niña parezca salidita de fábrica **(Sam agarró al vuelo las llaves y lo miró extrañado, pero ambos hermanos se entendían solo con miradas, así que Sam asintió y salió a limpiar el coche). **Adam** (dijo indicándole con un dedo que dejara las armas y que fuera hasta el salón) siéntate (Dean hablaba muy clamado pero serio. Adam lo miraba receloso pero sin mostrar ni miedo ni alegría). **Informa** (Adam al oír a su hermano lo de "informa" como solía decir su padre, tragó saliva, aunque esperaba que Dean lo perdonase eso no significa que no impusiera bastante Dean con esa pose).

- **Sídney Morris**

- **¿Qué? **(descolocándolo por completo)

- **Estaba con Sidney Morris, me invitó a comer a su casa y después nos dio pereza regresar y nos quedamos en el sofá de su casa…ya sabes tú **(dijo poniéndose un poco colorado. Aunque no entendía porque, al fin y al cabo, era Dean. Dean cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Le hubiera encantado darle unas palmaditas y avergonzarlo un poco, pero por desgracia, no estaba ahí para eso.)

- **¿Utilizasteis condón? **(se limitó a preguntar igual de seco)

- **No hizo falta** (Dean lo miró extrañado)** no llegamos tan lejos, solo besos. Pero estoy seguro que acabaré convenciéndola** (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

- **A las chicas no se les convence Adam, ya te darás cuenta, o quieren o no quieren. Y si ellas no quieren, no hay nada más que hacer que darse una buena ducha fría ¿vale?**

- **Siiii Dean, no soy uno de esos capullos ¡Por quien me has tomado!**

- **Por el capullo que ha desobedecido las órdenes expresas de papá sobre todo cuando no hace ni 2 meses papá te calentó bien el trasero precisamente por saltarte la escuela para irte al cine.**

- **Fue por causa mayor.**

- **Oh no, Adam créeme tus hormonas no son causa mayor. ¿Estupidez mayor? ¿Puede? pero causa mayor, para nada **(y Dean se dio cuenta que acababa de parafrasear a su padre y quiso pegarse un tiro).

- **Pero esa chica es super sexy, Dean, tú mismo lo dijiste.**

- **Primero lo que yo dije que era una niña muy bonita, segundo una cosa no quita al otra, podías haber quedado con ella después de la escuela.**

- **Después de la escuela sus padres están en casa, ¡y no es plan, Dean!**

- **Pues quedáis en una cafetería, o en un parque, o en el centro comercial…donde sea, pero después de la escuela. Ya faltaste a esta escuela varias veces, y papá te dejó muy claro que no aceptaría ni una falta más.**

- **Ya, pero…**

- **No, Adam, no hay peros, no con las órdenes de papá. ¿qué pasó la última vez que te saltaste la escuela?**

- **Venga Deannn** (empezó a protestar que sabía por dónde iban los tiros)

- **Hice una pregunta ¡Responde, Adam!**

- **Papá me castigó.**

- **¿Cómo te castigó exactamente?**

- **Venga Dean, lo sabes perfectamente…**

- **Adam, si he de volver a recordarte que cuando te hago una pregunta quiero una respuesta de inmediato, te lo recordaré, sí, pero a base de palmadas.**

- **Castigado sin salir un mes, con el doble de tareas y con 4 millas diarias antes de ir a la escuela.**

- **¿y qué más?**

- **Venga Dean, nooooo** (dijo encontrando super injusto lo que iba a pasar. Pero la mirada de Dean le hizo darse cuenta que su hermano estaba a punto de estallar así que acabó contestando) ** y papá me zurró.**

- **Muy bien, ya conoces las reglas, cuando estoy yo al cargo, yo mando, yo premio, yo decido, yo permito y…y yo castigo. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el respaldó del sillón**. (Dijo quitándose la correa).

- **No, Dean, por favor no. Haré todas las tareas de la casa, correré 6 millas, copiaré un millón de líneas en latín, pero no me pegues.**

- **Ok** (y se volvió a meter la correa por las trabillas del pantalón. Adam respiró aliviado) **Entonces ya te castigará papá cuando regrese** (Adam abrió tanto los ojos que parecían que se le iban a salir de las cuencas).

- **Nooooooo** (gritó desesperado)

- **¿Entonces qué va a ser Adam? ¿Yo ahora? ¿O papá cuando regrese? **(la pregunta era estúpida, aunque la correa hacía daño fuera quien fuera quien al diese, sabía que su padre iba a ser un millón de veces más retorcido que Dean)

- **¿Podré ver a Sídney?** (preguntó retorciendo el hocico Adam)

- **Fuera del horario escolar…sí** (Adam lo miró un rato y finalmente se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se inclinó sobre el sillón. No hubo ni una palabra más. Dean descargó el cinturón hasta que creyó que Adam ya había pillado la indirecta. "NO MÁS CAMPANAS". Cuando acabó de llorar, y se puso de píe, subiéndose rápidamente la ropa. Dean lo mandó al baño a ducharse. En cuanto escuchó la ducha Dean fue al garaje, y sin mediar ni media palabra, agarró a Sam del brazo y descargó, con mucha más fuerza que lo había hecho con Adam sobre los calzoncillos de Sam una buena dosis de cuerazos. Hasta que vio que su hermano se desplomaba en el capó del coche).

- **Snif snif lo sientooooo sniff lo siento no quise tener que engañarte, solo te estaba protegiendo…**

- **Lo sé Sammy, pero aquí soy yo él mayor, soy yo el que te tiene que proteger…nunca hemos tenido secretos, nunca ¿Por qué ahora? **(dijo con dolor)

- **Porque sé que tú tampoco quieres que me vaya, no quería hacerte más daño Dean** (dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas).

- **Mira, mocoso, somos hermanos, si crees que por irte a la universidad y hacerte un hombre de provecho eso va a cambiar, es que eres idiota de remate…y no mereces ir a una Universidad. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, Samantha **(y le dio un abrazo corto)

- **Puajjj Dean, me acabas de abrazar **(dijo riéndose de su hermano)

- **Jerk **

- **Dick** (y ambos se rieron) **es imposible que Adam no se de cuenta, seguro que me has dejado marcas de por vida.**

- **Por favor Samantha, si papá te ha dado palizas mucho peores, además Adam dormirá está noche en la cama de papá** (aquel apartamento solo tenía dos habitaciones con 2 camas en cada una. Sam y Adam dormían en una y John y Dean en otra. Sam lo miró extrañado) **si, así me aseguro que no sale a escondidas para ver a su enamorada.**

- **Jajaja ¿habló la voz de la experiencia?**

- **Eyyy que no soy el único Romeo de la familia,**

- **Yaaa, seguro que hasta estás orgulloso del chico**

- **Jajaja** (rio Dean) **para no estarlo, ya temía que me iba a salir otro cursi redomado.**

- **Jerk**

- **Jajajaja Dick**

FIN


End file.
